mitsudomoefandomcom-20200214-history
The Marui Family! The Good, the Bad, and the Fearsome!
The Marui Family! The Good, the Bad, and the Fearsome! (丸井家！ 良い子 悪い子 恐ろしい子！！ Marui ke! Yoi Ko Warui Ko Osoroshii Ko!!) is the first episode of Mitsudomoe. Plot Summary Good Girl, Bad Girl, Frightening Girl Satoshi Yabe starts his new job as a teacher at Kamohashi elementary school. He and Aiko Kuriyama (who is the new school nurse) present themselves in front of their colleagues. When Kuriyama presents herself, her glasses fall off and she can’t see anything. Yabe gives the glasses back to her and the other teachers applaud the scene. Yabe is optimistic about his new job, but this doesn’t last very long. He is assigned to class 6-3, which is known for its troublesome students. He finds himself surrounded by all his students running and all the boys fighting, because "it’s a war." The person who provoked it is an athletic girl wearing a dogi called Futaba Marui. She starts attacking her classmates with her enormous strength until Yabe stops her and informs her that this isn’t a war, but a game called Nandemo Basuketto (a variation of musical chairs).. Futaba apologizes by kowtowing before Yabe, but then a cocky girl stands on Futaba’s head. That girl is Mitsuba Marui, Futaba’s sister. Yabe already knows about these girl and starts looking for the third one, since he heard that the most troublesome girls of the class are triplets. That girl is Hitoha Marui, a shy and mysterious girl who is reading a book in the corner and thus not participating in the game; he orders her to play too. Mitsuba then cheats by using another classmate as a chair, then steals Yabe's chair when he stands up. Yabe then has all the girls with tied hair to stand up. Mitsuba stands up and complains to Yabe (calling him "Yabecchi" for the first time) that Hitoha isn’t participating, since she has her hair tied. Hitoha simply unties her hair, making Yabe angry since that’s cheating. Hitoha stands up and simply ignores Yabe, much to his chagrin. Hitoha walks toward the circle. Yabe notices that she is being too shy and uninterested about the game, so he tries to take her book away from her. She gives him a death glare, though, which scares him off. Hitoha, now being it, then says that all her friends should stand up. However, she has no friends. In an attempt to resolve things, Yabe claims to be her friend and stands up. Yabe is it for the second time and he orders everyone with the surname Marui to stand up. Mitsuba and Futaba stand up and they seem ready to fight instead of just changing their seats. Hitoha simply changes her surname so she wouldn’t have to be involved by adding one stroke to her surname, changing it from Marui to Marudon. Mitsuba tricks Futaba by saying there are big breasts outside, and then she makes a dash for one of the chairs. But Futaba quickly notices the trick and grabs Mitsuba's legs, face-planting her right through the chair and making her bleed. At the same time, Yabe decides to go for Hitoha’s chair as she slowly walks toward it, which results in him getting owned by her book, revealed to be an erotic one. He faints and suffers a nosebleed because of the naughty nurses, etc. that he saw in Hitoha's book. Since he lost the game by being it three times, he had to get three times the homework, leaving him depressed and wondering if he ever would be a good teacher. Marui Sparkling Justice Mitsuba and Futaba are playing roughly with Yabe. At that moment Kuriyama appears to talk with Yabe and the triplets notice that he might have a crush on Kuriyama. They decide to get them together and Hitoha suggest that they purposely try to injure his groin in the hope that Kuriyama will like what she sees. When Yabe returns, Futaba attempts to kick him in the crotch, but misses. He then runs away, confused and frightened. They try to hurt him in several ways, with Mitsuba using a rope, Futaba trying to punch him, and Hitoha trying to hit him with a cue. As they chase him through the halls, Yabe finally end up sacking himself on Kuriyama’s head, who was crawling on the floor looking for her glasses. In the nurse's office, Kuriyama couldn’t recognize him without her glasses and believed that Yabe was a fourth grader, much to everyone’s dismay. Yabe is depressed by this and the triplets apologize. Nipples Passes, Sold in Bulk Yabe buys a hamster for the class so they could learn to take care of a pet. When he and the class discuss a name for the hamster, Futaba suggests calling it Chikubi (Nipples) because its tails feels like one. Hitoha is assigned to take care of the hamster, and she takes a liking to it; Yabe comments that she seems more pleasant now than when he first met her. Days later, Chikubi is not feeling well. Futaba and Hitoha blame Mitsuba for playing too rough with it. They later conclude that maybe the hamster is getting too much attention, which upsets Hitoha. Hitoha starts becoming defensive with Chikubi, not allowing anyone to play with it. Futaba wanted to touch it, but Hitoha slams her erotic book in her face. At the teacher’s room, Yabe tells Kuriyama about the hamster and its effect on the class. At that moment, Hitoha appears between Yabe’s legs, with her typical glare. Kuriyama misunderstands the situation and runs away, but Hitoha actually just wants to talk to Yabe about Chikubi. Hitoha suggests that she take the hamster home with her, but her classmates don’t like the idea and start protesting. Meanwhile, Kuriyama was about to enter the classroom in order to apologize to Yabe about the earlier misunderstanding, then she hears the kids saying that they want to "pet Nipples," "see Nipples grow," etc. They complain that it’s not fair and that Chikubi belongs to everyone. Mitsuba suggests that they take turns taking care of Chikubi and Hitoha accepts this. The kids start chanting the hamsters’ name, causing it to finally leave its house and stand up. Happy that everything is okay, Yabe goes outside and sees that Kuriyama was overhearing the conversation. When he asks her what’s going on, she screams at him that his class is a class full of perverts and runs away again. Characters & Cast *Mitsuba Marui: Takagaki Ayahi *Futaba Marui: Akesaka Satomi *Hitoha Marui: Tomatsu Haruka *Satoshi Yabe: Shimono Hiro *Aiko Kuriyama: Saitou Momoko *Shinya Satou: Sanpei Yuuko *Yuudai Chiba: Yamamoto Kazutomi *Yuki Yoshioka: Toyosaki Aya *Chikubi: Saitou Momoko *Airi Ogata *Mayumi Katou *Shiori Itou *Miku Sugisaki *Miyashita *Sakiko Matsuoka *Noda *Kaieda *Inuguchi *Abukawa Manga differences *The anime starts with Yabe and Kuriyama introducing themselves to the teachers. In the manga, this is omitted and starts with class 6-3 playing musical chairs. *In the manga, Kuriyama appears in Chapter 2, while in the anime she appears in Episode 1 with Yabe to introduce themselves. *Hitoha screaming "Zakker" (a reference to Zatch Bell) while shoving the book in Yabe's face is ommited in the anime. In the anime, she simply slams the book without saying anything. **Futaba screaming "Shouryuken" (a reference to Street Fighter) while trying to punch Yabe's crotch was also ommited in the anime. *When Yabe comments about Hitoha's change of behaviour after Chikubi came to the class she is shown smiling in the anime. In the manga she is still with her inexpressive face. *In the anime, Yabe, while fleeing from the triplets who are after his crotch, imagines them ripping his clothes off one-by-one. In the manga, he imagines them ripping it all off at once. __FORCETOC__ Category:Season 1 Episodes